


Unsatiable Urges

by nursal1060



Series: Johnlock Romantic Adventures [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Dark John Watson, Doggy Style, Dom John, Dom John Watson, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Human Sherlock, Hungry John, Im not that good at writing porn, Interspecies Relationship(s), John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Neutral Ending, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, POV John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Sherlock, Sherlock is unaware, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut and Feels, So much smut, Somnophilia, Supernatural Elements, Top John, Top John Watson, Vampire Bites, Vampire John, Vampire Sex, Virgin Sherlock, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Vampire John's been deprived of blood for a while, so he decides to act on his sleeping roommate. It doesn't seem like drinking blood is enough, because how can the army doctor resist a sexy, sleeping Sherlock? (Vampire Somnophilia, some non-con elements, lots of smut!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut by myself in over a year, so some parts might read awkwardly, I tried my best!  
> This is my third Sherlock fic, I just watched season 2, so forgive me if I make any mistakes that I was not aware of!  
> Enjoy, comments/kudos are always appreciated <3

John eyed the form of the sleeping man on the bed before him. It was just after dawn and soft light was filling the room, falling upon the pale skin and dark locks of his roommate. The blonde’s hidden fangs tugged at his lip as he took the sight in.  
Sherlock was lying on his stomach, face turned to the left, arms sprawled near his face. He was naked, with his behind and part of his tucked legs covered by a white sheet. He was deeply engulfed in his slumber. So attractive and so vulnerable.  
John took a deep inhale as he sharpened his senses. He could smell Sherlock’s natural scent clearly: earl grey tea, cigarette smoke, aged paper, and a slight touch of ground cinnamon. And then there was the underlying sweetness of his veins that made John’s stomach growl.  
He approached the sleeping man soundlessly, carefully. John hadn't fed for several days, being swamped with work that he and Sherlock were doing as cases piled in. Of course, leaving for “shopping” was often John’s excuse for hunting down an unsuspecting victim and satiating himself. But there simply had been no time for quite a while. And since he was rather hungry, what better person to feed from than the great Sherlock Holmes, the man who was keeping him from feeding?  
John stood at the foot of the bed, observing every rise and fall of the pale man’s body. He felt his cock twitch inside his trousers. He would be lying if he didn't say he felt some level of attraction for the pale detective. Sherlock was handsome, and his intelligence aroused John. It was so hot. Simply imagining Sherlock deducing like he had been earlier was enough for John’s lower body to start experiencing sensations.  
He was going to take Sherlock. Both for a meal but also for fornication. His fangs were lowering at the thought of feeding, and he was definitely starting to get hard, simply watching Sherlock sleep.  
John quickly and quietly got onto the bed on his knees. He made sure not to make any loud noises and to pay attention to Sherlock’s breathing pattern all the while. The man was in REM sleep, the deepest part of his sleep pattern, judging by his eyes, and didn't seem likely to wake soon. John moved the sheets up from their position, learning that Sherlock slept entirely in the nude. Running his calloused hands over Sherlock’s arse, John was surprised at how soft and round his cheeks were for someone so lean. For now though, that would have to wait.  
John blinked his eyes rapidly three times, allowing for his red eyes, his vampire senses, to activate. He hungrily peered over Sherlock with his reddened eyes, pinpointing all the veins in his body. Of course, the neck is where John bit more often, so he leaned over Sherlock and licked over an area of his neck with an abundance of veins.  
Sherlock hardly moved at the feeling. That put a grin on John’s face. Looking back to Sherlock’s butt, John reached a finger between the man's cheeks, feeling his puckered hole hidden beneath. Oh John was getting hard at the thought. Looking back up at his neck, John placed as a kiss and light love bite on the pale skin before extending his fangs. Of course, all vampires had relaxant pheromones in their fangs that would calm the prey moments after penetration. Angling his finger in Sherlock’s bum and his fangs against Sherlock’s throat, John sunk his teeth and plunged his finger into Sherlock’s warm flesh.  
Sherlock grunted in his sleep, clearly feeling both sensations, even if his eyes were closed and he was unconscious. He tried to move to a more comfortable position, but John’s other hand firmly held Sherlock’s shoulder down, keeping him from moving anywhere. John took a hard gulp of blood, activating and filling Sherlock's bloodstream with pheromones. John smiled quietly to himself when Sherlock stopped resisting.  
Inside Sherlock’s bum, John moved and curled his finger slowly. Sherlock moaned slightly, trying to move. John knew to be careful, too much pain and stimuli and Sherlock wouldn't stay asleep under the pheromonic spell.  
John took several mouthfuls of blood as he opened Sherlock up. He was becoming painfully aware that he was erect inside his trousers. But he needed to be sure that Sherlock would not only be pleasured, but not wake.  
After a moment, John wiggled in another finger, getting a slightly more desperate moan from the pale skinned detective. He drew his fangs away, letting the blood run freely as he was now more than satiated, and focused on Sherlock. He curled gently and slid his free hand into his trousers and stroked himself roughly. John was no stranger to jerking off and needed to be hard enough on himself to feel anything.  
John moaned softly, he was getting hard and his fingers were warm inside Sherlock. He looked so innocent in his sleep, which only made the army doctor hotter. His fangs stayed elongated and his eyes stayed red, so he would stay sensitive. He could smell Sherlock’s musk deepening with his moans, and knew that meant that Sherlock was also getting hard.  
John grinned widely to himself and pulled his fingers out of Sherlock, relishing the little whine he heard from the tall man as John’s fingers receded out of him. John always carried protection with him, it was just what he did. He unzipped and pulled down his trousers, letting his manhood spring free. He hastily slipped a condom on and carefully ran his hard length in between Sherlock’s rather plump cheeks. He steadied Sherlock now by gripping his balls and stroking them ever so gently to calm him.  
John whispered in his sultry vampire voice, “Stay still for me, Sherlock. I'm going to give you your first bedding, you virginius detective.” He angled his manhood against Sherlock’s hole, stroking his balls a few times, before pushing into Sherlock slowly. Sherlock hissed and rolled under John, trying to get comfortable or get away. John moved his hand quickly to rub Sherlock’s length, which made him breath faster but squirm less. He pushed himself in slowly, but by bit, stroking him all the while.  
Sherlock groaned, curving his back just a bit, exposing his punctures. John pushed in until he was seated inside Sherlock before leaning forward, pinching his nipples and lapping the symmetrical lines of his ruby blood that had been running free all the while. While John was already full, he did like Sherlock’s taste’s. It was sickly sweet and tangy with a touch of darkness and it made John harder. Sherlock’s blood was a vampire’s aphrodisiac, no wonder John couldn't contain himself. He bucked his hips, pulling in and out of the pale man’s behind, trying to be gentle so that the pheromones in Sherlock's body would keep him both hard and asleep.  
Sherlock groaned in his sleep, and John froze after he made out what Sherlock was moaning, “J...J-oh...John…” John was still, fearing that he’d woken Sherlock. Rather, Sherlock was back to moaning and gasping, clearly not awake. A smile tugged again at John’s lips. Not only was Sherlock having urges in his dream, like he’d hoped all along from a man that stated he was free of emotions, but they were about him no less. John Watson was the person, probably the only person, that Sherlock had romantic attraction to. Not Moriarty, not Molly, not Irene...it was John, only John, that Sherlock was dreaming about. And here John was, fangs out, buried inside a sleeping Sherlock.  
John whispered aloud to himself, “Oh you...you sexy...son of a bastard...you make me lose control.” He bucked himself in, a little harder than he had before, Sherlock moaned out, John could feel how hard he was. They were both nearing release. John moved in hard, almost losing himself, lavishing being inside Sherlock.  
Sherlock gasped out in his sleep, “John...Joh-John...I-I…ah…” Sherlock came immediately. He didn’t cum much but the sound of his voice indicated to John that he was fulfilled. John didn’t expect Sherlock to cum like the pornstars he used to watch anyway, that wasn’t like Sherlock. But just from the gasps and Sherlock's hole tightening from release, John felt himself getting tipped over the edge into his own orgasm.  
John almost clawed into Sherlock’s hips, “F-Fucking...hell...Sherlock!” He pushed himself back in and released with a moan. He took a jagged breath before pulling himself out of Sherlock. The sleeping man plopped onto his side, giving John’s dark gaze an eyeful.  
The pale detective was now curling into fetal position to stay warm, his neck stained red with a few smeared drops of dried blood, face portraying sexual fulfillment, legs tucked in, protecting his soft erection. Sherlock actually looked like someone who had just had sex, not stoic and unmoved like he often did.  
John grinned and let his fangs receded, his eyes turn normal, and his body appear human before zipping himself up. He would take the condom off later. Right now, he had to take in the night he’d just had with Sherlock.

John looked up from his newspaper the next morning, asking, “You alright there?”  
Sherlock hobbled slightly as he moved from the chairs to the kitchen, and back again, “Having a bit of trouble steadying myself. I feel like something was pushing real hard on me last night, my back is a wreck.”  
John asked, “Is that a cut on your throat?”  
Sherlock had already dressed the wound, saying, “Bothersome pests, we should consider netting on the beds.”  
John hesitated a moment before asking, “So...taking any cases today?”  
Sherlock scoffed,”With the state of my back?”  
John asked, “So, how about breakfast?”  
Sherlock asked, “Suggesting we go out?”  
John nodded, “Why not?”  
Sherlock tried to straighten his back, “I’ll get my coat. It’s in the wash with the sheets.” He hobbled off to get ready, John watching him go, a fangly smirk growing across his slightly blood-tinted lips.


End file.
